Glimmer in the Darkness, Chapter 2
by Nobie
Summary: Ranubis and Sapphire must head through Mt. Moon, in order to reach Sandstone City. Ranubis discovers just how powerful Cassoval the Pokedex is, and Kabuto fights its first true battle as a revived Pokemon. Please Read Chapter 1 first, and please R&R.


Pokemon and all related Indicia and characters are copyright   
Nintendo, Game Freak, Creatures, Jr. Kikaku, Shogakukan Productions   
1995-2000  
Ranubis Nanza, Sapphire Nanza, etc. copyright me, Nobie  
  
  
"GLIMMER IN THE DARKNESS"  
  
Power.  
  
Indescribable power... a force sought by man and Pokemon   
alike. Few have managed to obtain true power.  
  
Yet that cloaked figure who stood before us...there was   
something about him. His mere presence sent a shockwave of mixed   
emotions through me. Who was this man? What did he want? There   
was an aspect of this character that could not be put into words   
or even thoughts. He had sent us on a quest, with our only goal   
being to obtain a better life, but I continue to wonder what the  
consequences of doing so are.  
  
However, I am too tired to ask myself anymore questions. It   
has been a long time since I have felt that I could sleep safely.   
The "Poke Ball" which I am currently encased in is very confined and  
dark. However, for a Kabuto, that condition is ideal. It is like a  
second shell or cave which protects us from harm. I let my thoughts  
fade, and I simply relax. I feel the commotion outside as Ranubis  
continues to walk, but where we are headed, I can only find out when   
the need for my aid arises.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Chapter 2: The Folly of Ascension  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"So this is Mt. Moon..." I say to myself as I stare at the   
large mountain. Natural wonders have always astounded me. I used   
to read books that talked about a variety of naturally occurring   
landmarks, such as geysers, valleys, and of course, waterfalls.   
They have a sort of magic that captivates my attention... those   
books also caused me to read quite often.   
  
I stare upwards and notice the peak of Mt. Moon. It simply   
looks wonderful. The way the morning light cascades off of the   
smooth rock, and the dark, mysterious feel one can see from just   
the entrance makes it seem more than just a large rock. My mind   
begins to wander.  
  
"Why aren't we moving?" I hear a voice say. I feel a small   
hand continually hit the top of my head with an open palm. I turn   
my head slightly so as to not accidentally knock Sapphire off of   
my shoulders.   
  
"Don't worry, we'll be going through soon. Remember, on the   
other side is another city, that doesn't have any of the black   
clouds or dark rivers. Won't it be fun?"  
  
"Fun! Wai!"   
  
A small smirk forms on my face for a brief moment.   
However, I strike a determined look soon after.   
I have a goal now: gain a respectable reputation as a Pokemon   
Trainer, and with the money I make, change Nexus City for the   
better. I'm not even sure it's what I really want, but at least   
it's something. More importantly, however, I have to provide a   
good life for Sapphire... and that's what counts most in the end.   
  
I stand still for a moment, checking that my Poke Ball is   
securely fastened, Cassoval is in my pocket, and that I have a   
good grip on Sapphire's hand.  
  
"You're hurting me!"  
  
"Oh, sorry, Sapphire." I loosen my grip just a bit. I   
notice that her palm is red from my squeezing too hard. You know,   
through everything, Sapphire's never gotten a nickname. It may   
seem awkward to say "Sapphire" every time, but it rolls off my   
tongue almost instinctively.   
  
"Okay, then, here we go..." I take my first steps into   
Mt. Moon. I walk slowly, looking back and forth. The cavernous   
insides of this mountain seem as if they get closer as I take   
another step. Luckily, I'm not claustrophobic, so this isn't   
much of a problem. I continue to walk, going up some sort of small   
mound, until I realize something...  
  
I have no idea where I'm going.  
  
"We're stopping for a second, Sapphire. I have to get the   
map out." I rummage through my backpack, and find the thick piece  
of paper that DiNeas gave me. I stare at the map, feeling the   
material. "Damn...this says that we should have headed right   
before going up this path. We have to back track." I grab   
Sapphire's hand again, and we head for what seems to be a   
Triangular hole of some sort. Hopefully, we'll find it   
without too much trou-   
  
Looking at it more carefully, there's something odd about   
this map. It is INCREDIBLY detailed...to the point of being absurd.   
That walkway has been sketched almost perfectly. In fact, every   
landmark in here has been copied with the utmost detail. I also   
notice a few tabs. What are these for? And as if on cue, Sapphire   
reaches out and decides to pull on one of the tabs.  
  
A...pop up? How...strange. The larger rock images on the map   
actually pop up. The triangular hole actually caves in too.   
There's also some writing on it and...   
  
I'm getting confused just thinking about it. I think it's  
better if I just follow the instructions as is. Okay...triangular   
hole. I look around carefully. Ah! There it is. So we walk   
into it, I guess.   
  
"Hold on Sapphire." I beckon her to climb on my shoulders.   
"I can't see what's in there, so we have to be careful."   
  
"Okay!" She nods her head and smiles sweetly.   
  
I continue to walk down a steep path, watching my feet every   
step of the way. I don't want to fall...the end of this natural   
road seems to be very far down.   
  
As I continue to walk, chewing on the strange...meat jerky...   
that DiNeas gave us (as well as giving some to Sapphire to munch   
on as well), and following the instructions on the map closely,   
my thoughts wander. Does any of this make sense? To simply get up  
and leave so suddenly seems awkward...but then again I didn't have  
actual home to leave from... What if Sapphire gets in trouble along  
the way? It hasn't been that long since I first entered Mt. Moon,   
and already there's significant danger towards Sapphire's life.   
Maybe I should head back and forget this whole-  
  
No. There's no turning back now. I have to realize that.   
There isn't anywhere to return to if I fail... I'm at the bottom,  
only place to go is up.  
  
...Right?  
  
I wonder how long I've been walking...first thing I'm doing  
once I get some money is buy a watch...   
  
Hmm? What is that, an exit? Well finally... oh wait, it's   
only out of this lower maze...we're still inside. My legs are   
getting a bit tired...and having Sapphire on my shoulders doesn't  
help.  
  
"I think we should take a break now, Sapphire," I say,   
while still chewing on the meat jerky...which isn't that bad,   
having had the "pleasure" of eating garbage and scraps for a year.  
  
"Hmm? But I'm not tired!"  
"..."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
What is that? I feel my body turn into energy once more, and  
then quickly attain definite shape. I reopen my eyes, and look   
around. The boy Ranubis... it seems like he wants something.   
  
"Kabuto?"  
  
"C'mon, it's time to eat. Are you hungry?"  
  
I nod, confirming my hunger. I realize I haven't actually   
eaten anything since first meeting up with these two humans. I look   
at where the two are sitting. A large cloth lies on the ground,   
with a few packages of food and liquid sitting on top. Ranubis hands   
me something that resmebles meat, and I chew on it, trying to work   
out the exact nature of the flavor. This is like nothing I've ever   
tasted...   
  
I see Ranubis point that strange device at me... Cassoval   
was it? It says something in a semi-dulcet tone.  
  
"Kabuto, the Shellfish Pokemon. Long thought extinct   
until fossil restoration technology was discovered. Kabuto were   
known to swim in large groups, and to use four eyes: two main eyes,   
and two on top of its shell for a greater sight range. The Kabuto   
in question has been recently revived, as noted by the relative   
dullness of the shell. Its eyes denote that it does not trust   
those that it is not loyal to."   
  
How true it is.   
  
The girl hands me some water. She is probably doing so as   
a sign of good will, and does not realize that the dry meat has   
dehydrated my throat. I sip on the water slowly, looking at the   
two humans. Ranubis looks like a young, human boy, but his eyes   
show a human with more experience and maturity than most humans I   
have met, however few. His heart is kind, but it is holding   
something back...   
  
"Get away from her!"   
  
A blur of azure, and a high pitched squeal echoes throughout.   
Zubat! A large group of Zubat... why are they attacking the humans?   
I have to defend them...but what are the Zubat out for? I try to   
Scratch them, but they fly out of my reach.   
  
I am not thinking correctly. There is a way to defeat these   
Zubat, but trying to attack upwards is not the key. I tense up my   
legs, and spring at one of the Zubat, knocking it down. I can feel   
its skin breaking from my claws penetrating its skin. The landing   
knocks the Zubat unconscious.   
  
All of the Zubat notice me, and they are not pleased. Even   
the ones flying around that boy are coming towards me. Ranubis   
has curled into a ball, with the girl in between his arms. I use   
the front of my shell to flip the unconscious Zubat onto the back   
of my shell. The Zubat are grouping together...I have to time   
this correctly, or they will surround and overwhelm me. I lift my  
hind legs, and send the unconscious Zubat hurdling towards the   
swarm. The Zubat hits many of its brethren, causing disarray.   
They are getting into a cluster again. Are they regrouping?  
  
No, they've decided to fly away, for now. I notice that   
much of the food is missing. That must have been what they were   
after all along. I look at the two humans. Ranubis is uncurling,   
and letting go of Sapphire.  
  
"Are you okay?" I hear him ask. Sapphire just smiles and   
nods.   
  
"That's the second time you've helped Sapphire, Kabuto.   
I'm glad to have you with me... do you want to rest?" I think for  
a moment. That fight was not serious, but it would be best if   
I rested, for now.   
  
I nod, and say yes...though the human only hears, "Kabuto."  
  
"Okay...return."   
  
I feel my body lose its form, as I am drawn into the   
darkness...a darkness I embrace.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
"Hmm. Where are we now?" I ask myself, while looking at   
the map. "Let's see...we were attacked by the Zubat here 20   
minutes ago... we walked up that path, went down that one, made   
that right..." I stare at the walls for a moment. They seem   
different from the rest of Mt. Moon...but why? I look at the map,   
trying to find a place that was colored slightly differently. Ah!  
We're only about a half hour walk to the exit. Things are starting to look u...OOMPH!  
  
What was that? I shake my head, trying to regain my vision.   
I manage to get a look at my surroundings. A pit? I'm in a pit?   
This wasn't on the map...  
  
Sapphire! Where is she?!   
  
"Sapphire! Where are you?" I panic, until I notice two large  
eyes staring down at me.  
  
"Hmm?" she says, with a confused look on her face. "Why are   
you down there?"  
  
"I fell. Don't worry about me! I'll be out of here in a   
moment. Just stay still!" I notice something else...right next   
to Sapphire...a Pokemon? A small, pink, fluffy Pokemon...  
  
I decide to pull Cassoval out of my pocket, and point it at   
the strange Pokemon.  
  
"Clefairy, a Fairy Pokemon known for its unpredictability.   
Judging from certain mineral traces nearby, this area would be   
Mt. Moon, where Clefairy are most common. Even so, Clefairy are   
still quite rare. This particular Clefairy is young, due to the   
small size of its wings, and most likely frightened at the moment."  
  
Never mind that... I put Cassoval back in my pocket for the   
moment, and try to think of a way back up. I rummage through my   
backpack, looking for something...anything that would help.   
Compass, no... rations, no... stakes, n- maybe! Just maybe... I   
take out two stakes, putting everything else, including the map,   
inside my backpack. Hmm...camping outside has finally paid off.   
I make sure I have a firm grasp on both stakes, and drive them   
into the walls of this hole. I slowly climb up, feeling my   
muscles tense slightly. My feet slip every so often,   
but I quickly press them against the wall again. I keep going   
upwards, until I see two, small black eyes staring right at me.   
  
"Clefairy?"  
  
"Um...yeah." Eh, I wonder if they sell Pokemon language   
dictionaries. I finish climbing out of the pit, and try to regain   
my breath. I turn my head and look at Sapphire, who is still   
staring at me. I turn back to the Pokemon...Clefairy, I think?   
Hmm...perhaps this will help. "Come out, Kabuto." Kabuto reforms   
in front of me, and quickly notices the Clefairy. "Okay, Kabuto,   
try to communicate with it."   
  
A strange dialogue...and I can't understand a word. The   
Clefairy seems very worried. It appears to be an interesting   
conversation however. Hmm...perhaps I should catch it.   
DiNeas said I should consult Cassoval if I had to catch a wild   
Pokemon, let's see what it says- Ow! The Clefairy knocked me   
off my feet! Maybe it knows what I'm trying, and doesn't want to   
be captured. Hey! Now it's taking one of my Poke Balls!  
  
"Stop that! What or you doing?" It presses that white   
button, and then... headbutts the Poke Ball? Hey, it's doing that   
strange energy transformation that always happens to Kabuto. The   
ball shakes a few times, and then stops. A small ping sounds. I   
stand up and pull out Cassoval, looking up "Pokemon Capture."   
  
"Pokemon can be captured when they are successfully encased   
inside a Poke Ball. Many times, a Pokemon must be weakened by   
battling a trainer's Pokemon, so that it does not resist as easily.   
A successful capture is noted by a ping from the used Poke Ball."  
  
I see... I caught a Clefairy...I guess. "Well now, Kabuto,   
looks like you have a new friend. I guess we should-"  
  
"Hey kid!"   
  
Hmm? What was that? I hear the sound of footsteps...  
someone's running towards us. I turn around, and notice two   
people, both male, and teenagers. One is short, with a hunched back,   
large eyes, and thick eyebrows. The other is tall and skinny, and   
with an air of overconfidence that's as thick as fog.   
  
"How can I help you?" I ask, trying to be polite. It's not   
a good idea to make enemies.  
  
"That was OUR Clefairy!" the taller one exclaims, his face   
red with anger.  
  
"But the Pokedex says that the person who captures the Pokemon   
is legally the owner."  
  
"Who cares? It was a fluke for you to catch it! Hand it over!"   
The shorter guy, who now seems to be the decision maker of the two,   
steps in front of the other one.  
  
"Hey, Paul, calm down. You're never gonna get us anywhere if   
you keep overreacting."   
The other one, Paul that is, regains some degree of composure.   
"Alright, Jax."  
This Jax turns around to face me. "Anyway, what my friend   
here was trying to say is that the Clefairy is rightfully ours. We   
had been searching for it for a while, and we even went to the   
trouble of digging that hole-"  
"YOU dug that thing? I fell in there!"  
"Huh. Well we're sorry about that. We just want the   
Clefairy, and we'll be heading back to Nexus City."  
"You live in Nexus City...and you train Pokemon?"  
  
The tall one speaks up again. "Yeah we do! What's it to   
y- oh wait! I know you! You're that homeless kid who bums around   
the city! It's about time you stopped leeching off the city! How   
you're gonna train Pokemon without any experience I don't know.   
It's not like your mom or dad can teach you, eh?"  
  
What did he just say? He would actually speak about my   
parents? I clench my teeth. "Please take back what you said. I   
know you probably worded it wrong."  
  
"Why should I? It's not like your parents are gonna come   
back from the dead!"  
  
*Gurk* is the sound a person makes when punched in the   
stomach. Which is exactly what "Paul" said. I glare at him. He   
would actually dare to say this to me? Who does he think he is,   
anyway? "You are exactly what I hate about that damn city!"  
  
This punk, I can't even remember his name properly, slowly   
gets up, and says, "Well, there's gonna be more reason to hate me."   
I notice him tightening his fist. I tense my body, getting ready   
to feel an impact, but the other one, Jax, puts his hand over Paul's fist.  
  
"Calm down, man. We don't have to resort to this to settle   
our differences with this kid."  
  
"Yeah. I guess you're right. What do we do then, huh?"  
  
"How about a Pokemon Battle? 1 on 1?"  
  
"Yeah... yeah! That sounds like a VERY good idea!"  
  
Jax turns to me. "So how about it, kid?"  
  
I nod in agreement, not knowing if this is the right choice   
or not.  
  
"In fact, to completely settle this, let's not put any money   
on the line... instead, whoever wins gets to keep the Clefairy.   
Is that okay?"  
  
"Yeah, I think that'll work." I stare at Paul, whose large   
grin implies the size of his ego... then again, this is my first   
battle...I'm not sure know what to do. Sure, I reviewed in briefly   
before going to sleep yesterday, but it might not be enough. I   
see Paul pull out a Poke Ball, and toss it to the ground. The   
light slowly gains shape...some sort of round Pokemon with arms...   
tough skin too. I point Cassoval at it.  
  
"Geodude, a Rockshape Pokemon. Geodude are known for their   
tough skin, and are frequently mistaken for boulders. This   
Geodude, due to its skin color, is from the Mt. Moon region. This   
is attributed to the certain mineral deposits. This Geodude is at   
a fairly high level, but its happiness is questionable.  
  
"Can we get on with this already?"  
  
"Fine. C'mon Kabuto, let's go."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I stare at my opponent, sizing it up. This has been my   
first true battle since my revival... and Ranubis is more worth   
fighting for than that other human who had used me. A Geodude...  
this may prove to be a problem. Its tough hide is difficult to   
penetrate with my claws. If only I had retained some of my   
abilities...  
  
"Geodude! Tackle!"  
  
I see the Geodude sail towards me, its shoulder pointed at   
me. I wait for a moment and then jump out of its way. Its lack   
of traction makes it difficult for the Pokemon to stop. I run   
back and give a swift Scratch to the back of its head. Ranubis   
is looking up my Scratch attack currently. My claws are not   
doing enough damage to this Geodude. I leap back and hunch down,   
preparing for the next move. I listen carefully to that tall   
person's voice.  
  
"Geodude! You can do better than that! Hit it with a   
Rock Throw!"  
  
The Geodude uses its strong arms to propel itself upwards.   
It is positioning itself to fall straight on top of me. I study   
the trajectory. Hmm... it miscalculated and went up too high.   
This gives me more than enough time to dodge. I make it out of   
the way as the Geodude crashes onto the ground, causing tremors,   
and a few pieces of the ground to break off. I prepare for another   
assault...what? A Mega Punch? I see the glowing blue fist arched   
back, ready to shoot forward. There's no time for me to move... I   
concentrate, tensing my body.  
  
*TING*  
  
It worked. I look at my body...now in a strange, almost   
golden color...however, I cannot move. It continues to try and   
attack me... a Tackle from behind, a few Mega Punches to my sides,   
but I am unaffected by the assault. I observe the Geodude   
carefully, waiting for the right moment to break free from this   
extra layer... yes, that's it... I feel the outer layer come off,   
and I leap towards the Geodude, my claws pointed forward.  
  
"Use your own Harden!"  
  
My claws meet that near-golden skin, and fail to make so much   
as a mark. I listen to the tall human gloat.  
  
"Ha! Two can play at this game! Don't think you're gonna win   
just by dodging! This battle's mine!  
  
Ranubis responds. "Well, we'll just see. You haven't been   
actually doing anything either."  
  
"Shut up!"  
  
I refocus my attention on the Geodude. I stare at it   
carefully, examining the Hardened skin. It knows I am planning   
something, so it will not drop its guard. I faced many Pokemon   
who used such techniques back then, and I somehow managed to defeat   
them. There was one weakness to this defensive technique that I   
learned... the key is to find the right point. Yes...I believe   
that's it... I extend one claw, and drive it into between the   
Geodude's eyes.   
  
I was right! The Geodude screams as the layer of skin crumbles   
and its body shatters. Cracks form on the Pokemon's actual hide. It   
is holding its sides, writhing in agony, its eyes shut. I was able   
to remember that a Hardened Pokemon has one point where the angle of   
the glimmer is slightly irregular. That is the point where the armor   
begins, and as a result, is the weakest area. The shockwave that   
channels through the skin proves to be too much for many Pokemon.   
  
I jump on the Geodude again, slicing it repeatedly. The cracks   
on its skin are allowing me to inflict more damage, but it is not   
enough. I need more...  
  
What was that? I feel a strange memory pass through my head.   
I cannot get ahold of it... what is it? It is very familiar.   
It is somewhat similar to...eating? Some sort of nourishment?   
Why am I thinking of this now? No... it is something else entirely.   
I attempt to grasp the memory. Yes, I think this is it.   
  
I cling tightly to the Geodude, feeling its life and minerals   
seep into my body. I feel the energy course through my body, filling   
my insides with life. Yes... a long forgotten technique... I believe   
that "Cassoval" is calling it "Absorb." I let go of the Geodude, and   
stare at is body; it is dull and nearly devoid of life. It attempts   
to rise. One eye is open and directed towards me, its slanted brow   
hinting at its lost pride. Its elbows are pushing on the ground,   
acting as support. It is too weak, however, and falls down. I look   
up at the Geodude's human, who is staring at me... staring in shock it   
seems. His eyes are wide open, and his mouth hangs out, a slight pull   
on the face muscles denoting his surprise.   
  
"Dammit! Geodude...return."   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"I won..." I look down at Kabuto. It doesn't seem to be worn   
out... in fact, it seems to be more energetic than usual. Why is   
that? Hmm...I didn't really participate in the battle at all...   
Kabuto was obviously weaker in terms of raw power, and Paul was much   
better at giving commands than I was. This is very unusual.  
  
I turn my attention to Jax and Paul. Paul is simply staring   
at his Poke Ball, his eyes widened and nearly blood-shot. Jax is   
comforting his friend. They both start to walk away, but Jax stops   
briefly and faces me.  
  
"Well, I guess you did it. The Clefairy's your's. Oh, and   
don't mind Paul, he'll get over it. Besides, we'll just go catch   
more Pokemon. A Clefairy isn't that much, even though it's rare.   
And I said this battle wasn't for money, but here's some anyway."   
Jax throws a small pouch at me. I catch it, and open it. 1000   
Pokeyen...   
  
But he's from Nexus City... there's actually a person from   
Nexus City who would give away money? This is just...just...  
my mind...  
  
"And we never battled ourselves. But maybe someday we   
will."  
  
"I'm...looking forward to it." I think I am anyway...  
  
"Well now then, we'd best be moving." They walk somewhere.   
Where, I didn't notice, maybe because I don't care that much.   
  
"Kabuto, good work. Return."   
  
Anyway, it's time to find that exit. I follow the map,   
holding Clefairy's Poke Ball. A new Pokemon...I wonder what   
relationship I'll develop with it. I look down at Sapphire, whose   
eyes are concentrating on the Poke Ball. I think Sapphire and the   
Clefairy will get along... they both seem to have a sort of   
mischievous innocence. Oh well, time will tell I guess.   
  
I see light... a clichéd "light at the end of the tunnel,"   
but I'm not complaining. I step through, with Sapphire's small   
hand resting on my palm, two Pokemon by my side, and Cassoval,   
resting snugly in my pocket. I'm finally free of Nexus City... I   
have to wonder what will happen next.  
  
"You're hurting my hand again!"  
  
"Oh... um sorry, again!" I smile, and I look into the   
distance. Sandstone City's just over the hill.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Next time...  
  
"Kid, you're light years away from facing me!"  
  
"But isn't a light year a measure of distance?"  
  
"Yeah, you're right. Hey, you actually got it right."  
  
Glimmer in the Darkness Chapter 3: Hope's Foundation  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Author's Notes: This thing didn't take as long as the 1st chapter...   
hopefully I'll be able to finish this series in time. I know I don't   
have that many readers, but eh. It's a fun time...hopefully you'll   
grow to like Ranubis and Sapphire.   
  
Oh, and if you haven't noticed, this story's going to have a lot of   
anime references in it. The first clue is Ranubis' Pokedex... can   
you guess from where I derived the name?   
  
Oh well, Nobie, signing off, and doing a whole lot of crazy things   
(I think).   



End file.
